


Like The First Time

by theauthor2010



Series: The Scars Verse [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-08
Updated: 2011-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthor2010/pseuds/theauthor2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#3 in The Scars Verse. "I've never had sex with a guy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like The First Time

“I’ve never had sex with a guy, remember,” Finn said for what seemed to Kurt the sixty-fifth time that day.

“We know,” Puck said, thankfully answering for him. “We know you’ve never done this before and when you’re ready we’re going to make it something you’ll wanna do again, and again, and again.”

Kurt bit back a chuckle at Finn’s horrified face when Puck touched him. “Dude, he’s not gonna rape you, beat you up or throw you out the window. You’ve been intimate with us before.”

“Kissing, sure…getting off…”

“The blowjobs,” Puck supplied.

“The blowjobs,” Finn agreed, rolling his eyes. “Still this is something new.”

“You can top me if you want,” Kurt said finally, because for heaven’s sake, he was never going to get Finn Hudson to have sex with either of them at this rate.

Puck smiled a wry, silly smile. Kurt knew that the next thing to come out of his mouth was going to be irritating and Puck didn't fail to meet that expectation. "Sleeping with Kurt's like sleeping with a girl but prettier and more demanding," he said, which earned him a slap to the shoulder. It would have earned more but Kurt was so damned horny. "I'll walk you through it, even."

"Okay, okay," Finn said, giving Kurt a sheepish look. Kurt was sure that he had worn down under the patented bitch glare and for that Kurt was proud. He moaned, satisfied, when Finn kissed his lips. He slipped up onto Finn's lap, grinding against him. He sprung to life underneath his boxers when he felt Finn's erection pressing against his thigh. He pulled back and slipped off his underwear, giving Finn a demanding look that said he best do the same. He was out of his fast and Kurt wrapped a hand around him, pumping lightly. He knew that he could not stimulate Finn too much too fast.

Puck handed Kurt the lubricant bottle and Kurt put some on his hand before resuming the soft stroking. He spread his legs and fingered himself with his free hand, making Puck moan loudly. "C'mon Finn, try this for me."

Kurt removed his fingers from himself, grunting and letting go of Finn. He gave him the lube and spread his legs further. Finn's fingers inside of him felt so good. He was a little clumsy and unsure so Puck, the good teacher that he was, started coaxing him with touches and giving him the play by play. "Move thme in and out," he said. "Slowly, like you're fucking him with them. Curve your second finger to the left some. C'mon Finn, trust me."

Finn was evidently good at following instructions. He took them perfectly and Kurt shuddered. "Fuck, Finn. So good. Yes."

"He's learning from the best there is," Puck quipped, kissing Finn's ear while Finn fingerfucked the hell out of Kurt. "He's prepped enough Finn."

Kurt whined when Finn's fingers were removed. Puck laughed at him. "Oh patience Hummel. You've had me. You can take him with a ton less."

"Oh fuck you," Finn mumbled but he was smiling slightly.

Kurt leaned back and spread his legs. When Finn was close enough between them, he wrapped his legs tight around his boyfriend. "Go ahead," he said with a soft smile.

A smile which was wiped off his face and replaced with a moan when Finn's cock drove into him in a smooth, slick thrust. Finn wasn't as big as Puck was but was maybe a little wider and he felt so full. He had wanted Finn inside of him for years. He had absolutely dreamt of this moment. "Oh!" he gasped, clutching Finn's back. "Want more. Harder."

Finn fucked into Kurt like both of their lives depended on it. Puck held onto Finn from behind, mumbling in his ear, pressing into his back. "He won't break," he soothed. "He loves it."

It didn't take Finn long to come, never did. He gasped, mouth open when he filled Kurt up. Kurt was so utterly satisfied, face contorted with pleasure and he hadn't even come yet.

Finn went to touch Kurt when Puck grabbed his wrist. "I got an idea," he said with a slight rasp to his voice. "Lemme finish him off, then you can experience the other side."

Kurt looked up confused, eyes hazed over. Finn pulled out, still shaking.

Puck made Kurt sit up and then went down to his knees. Years ago, Kurt knew that Puck would never have even thought of sucking someone off but Kurt knew that he secretly loved giving blowjobs. He took Kurt into his mouth instantly. "Mhm." He carefully adjusted to take him in deeper, lips tight and suction heavy. He licked that spot underneath his shaft that had Kurt whimpering. He whimpered and - oh came. Puck had forgotten how hot Finn had made him and probably wasn't expecting it. He choked but swallowed despite the surprise.

"Holy shit," Finn said softly.

Puck laughed.He got up and kissed Finn, so he could get a little taste of that. Finn moaned and his dick was hard again. Perfect. Kurt really wanted to see them together.

"I want you to get both sides," he said grinning. "Think you can take me?"

Where they were sure Finn would have objected, he nodded, aroused and confused. “Please,” he mumbled. Kurt and Puck exchanged glances. It was like their dreams had all of a sudden come true.

“Turn around,” Kurt said with a dry, aroused, rasp. “He’s kinda huge and it’s a lot easier that way.”

Finn didn’t even look too alarmed by the huge comment or that Puck was totally going to have him. Oh the powers of mind-blowing sex. He just turned around, sitting on his knees a little bit. Puck came up from behind him and moved him down, kissing the back of his neck, down his spine. "You look so willing," he said, the word coming out like it was the hottest thing he had ever seen in his whole life. "So willing Finn, that's so hot."

He very carefully eased Finn's long legs apart and Kurt watched with wide eyes as he took the lube and pressed an index finger into him, slow. Finn made a small confused sound, as if he wasn't sure that he liked it or not. Kurt knew that he would like it very quickly. Puck was a lot more careful with Finn then he was with Kurt, now that Kurt was so used to it. He ran his hand over Finn's back gently with his spare hand. "Breathe ok?" he said as he added another, just letting him relax. 'It's going to feel so good. So right, like us."

Finn made a non-committed sound and Kurt had to grin. Kurt kissed his shoulder. "He's taking it slow for you. And he kinda sucks at that. That means he loves you.”

“Leave it to you to make fucking sappy Hummel.”

“It’s not fucking, it’s love making.”

“Whatever it is, please do it,” Finn growled a little bit.

Kurt practically giggled. “He’s ready, please.”

Puck made sure his dick was lubed up good, before slowly pressing into Finn’s tight entrance. He was a lot tighter than Kurt, it seemed, and he couldn’t help the undignified moan that came out of him.

“Don’t lose it too quick,” Kurt quipped, “either of you.”

His smirk didn’t hide how hot he found them. He touched himself lightly, watching as Puck slowly started moving. Finn was grunting and groaning. It seemed to hurt him, but not enough to keep him from gasping in total pleasure. Puck was a master at this. If you’d told him years ago he’d be a gay sex god, he wouldn’t agree, aside from the sex god part.

“Oh fuck!”

Yep, there it was.

It didn’t take long for either of them to come. Finn because he was Finn and Puck because, well he didn’t do good with watching.

“My horny boys,” Kurt said, satisfied, going to get some towels to clean up the mess they’d made.


End file.
